Iris (Hold me close)
by DeliciousGollum
Summary: "Once we are born, we begin to forget, The very reason we came, But you, I'm sure I've met, Long before the night the stars went out, We're meeting up again" - Iris (Hold me close) by U2. SOULMATES AU. MCU.
1. Song

_Hold me close, hold me close and don't let me go_

 _Hold me close like I'm someone that you might know_

 _Hold me close the darkness just lets us see_

 _Who we are_

 _I've got your light inside of me_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Song: "Iris (Hold me close) by U2._**


	2. Loki

When Loki's Soul mark appeared, it's safe to say that he freaked out.

It is also safe to say that he may have tried to remove it with magic and _may_ have blown himself up. (And several bookcases.)

It is certainly safe to say that, for once, he _didn't_ go see his mother to ask her for advice.

Because it is painfully safe to say that he didn't understand what it even _was_.

A blue triangle that glowed so bright, he had to cover it up with pitch black magic bracelets.

Suffice to say that wearing an extra layer and always having to wear long sleeves for three centuries didn't sit pleasantly with him.

So when he _did_ figure out who his Soulmate was, he took vengeance and threw him out of a window.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Loki's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	3. Thor

When Thor's Soul mark appeared, he was confused.

He saw stars on his wrist. Clusters of stars with light and planets.

Was his Soulmate from another realm?

If so, which one?

Midgard? Svartalfheim? Niffleheim? Vanaheim?

He kept it secret for a little while, afraid of the repercussions.

He was promised to Lady Sif. But she couldn't be the one responsible for the stars. She never talked about them.

He continued to train for battle, to have fun with his friends, but the stars stayed on his mind.

Lady Sif continued to try to seduce him.

But Thor looked at her wrists everyday. And he never saw a Soul mark. (Maybe hers was late?)

Then he went to Jötunheim. He was reckless, but he was right! Why couldn't Odin see this?

Thor was banished. To Midgard.

He no longer had any chane to meet his Soulmate if he couldn't have access to the Bifröst, to other Realms.

But he rapidly changed his mind after a conversation about stars around a campfire.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Thor's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	4. Bruce

When Bruce's Soul mark appeared, he felt dread and more than a bit nauseous.

Not because of all the spicy Chili he'd just eaten.

Because it meant that somewhere in the world, someone was tied to _him_.

To The Other Guy. Or Bruce.

Bruce wasn't sure which was worse, frankly.

It took him five weeks before he decided to research just what kind of spider he had on his wrist.

It took him one hour to find his answer.

His Soul mark was a _Black Widow_.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Bruce's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	5. Steve

When Steve's Soul mark appeared, he was fighting giant green slime monsters in Central Park.

He'd lost his glove to the sticky slime a little while ago.

It was just another day for The Avengers, what with Tony talking non-stop on the coms and Clint gushing about a cool bird nest he had found in the tree he was perched in.

Steve threw a punch. And something flashed in the corner of his eye. Near his arm. _On_ his arm?

It was just enough to distract him. Just enough for the giant green slime monster in front of him to hit him in the chest and send him into a tree. (Yes, the tree broke. Sorry, planet.)

He heard an explosion and green slime went everywhere, Tony making a quip about a shower.

When Steve got up, he looked at his wrist and there it was.

The flash that had distracted him.

The red star.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Steve's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	6. Clint

When Clint's Soul mark appeared, he spat out all of his cereals.

Like, it just appeared _out of nowhere_. He didn't have _that_ the minute before.

He tried to rub it off, but it was stupid because _no one_ was fast enough to draw something on his arm without him noticing or feeling it.

To be honest, he kind of just sat there for several minutes, fascinated by the way it shone in the light when he moved his wrist.

He saw Tony entering the kitchen after a while and the genius stopped when he saw the mess Clint had made with his cereals. He raised an eyebrow.

Clint just shrugged, still looking at his Soul mark.

He wasn't sure if he was happy about it, but it sure was pretty.

That little silver flash of lightning. It seemed to dance across his skin, around his wrist.

Did he have clothes that would fit with that?

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Clint's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	7. Wanda

When Wanda's Soul mark appeared, she went from ecstatic to utterly lost.

She had a Soulmate! Something in the world had shifted, and that something made her connection with her Soulmate possible.

Pietro was a bit morose about it, not having a Soulmate yet. (And he didn't want to lose his sister, but she didn't point that out.)

Then came the confusion.

Her Soul mark was a yellow… something. Something that looked a bit like… a stone?

What did that even mean?

She went to bed that night after Pietro and her had made their decision. (Hers had already been made the same day, before they'd discussed it.)

They were going to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Wanda's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	8. Tony

When Tony's Soul mark appeared, he was pissed drunk and trying to get a blonde's top off. (So what if Pepper had left? He could still have fun without her.)

He was fumbling with the shirt when he saw it.

Weird shimmering lines, like vines, all around his wrist, like some sort of bracelet or some shit.

"Well fuck me" He said in an utterly defeated tone.

"I was planning to" The blond said with a giggle.

"No, not you. Just, just go, yeah?"

And the blonde left, slamming the door.

At first, he just sat there. On his bed. Alone with those green shiny lines. His _Soul mark_.

Then the anger started settling in and he poured himself drink after drink.

So it wasn't Pepper after all. His Soulmate.

And god, the Soul mark was so fucking big. It was like a brand on him and fuck the person who thought they could brand _him_ , Tony Stark.

He didn't belong to anyone. (Except Pepper, once.)

He ended up smashing all of his bottles on the ground, drunk dialing Pepper and telling her all kinds of bullshit (mentioning green lines only once, to which she answered he'd drank too much and _duh!_ ) and falling asleep in his bathtub with one of his Iron Man gloves on.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Tony's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	9. Natasha

When Natasha's Soul mark appeared, she didn't even look at it twice.

It may have had something to do with the fact that she was busy fighting (and knocking out) seven men.

Or it may have not.

After she was done with her mission, she went back to S.H.I.E.L.D, told Fury the information she had gathered and went to take a shower.

She didn't look at it in the shower. She didn't look at it out of the shower.

She didn't even acknowledge its presence.

(She couldn't.)

She spent the rest of her evening relaxing; another mission would pop up soon and she would need her rest.

She woke up the next morning and of course, Fury had a mission for her.

In one week. Find someone. Somewhere in South America.

She nodded. She accepted the mission.

(She couldn't stop thinking about the green hand on her wrist.)

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Natasha's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	10. Bucky - The Winter Soldier

When The Winter Soldier's Soul mark appeared, HYDRA punished him. (200 lashes. The Winter Soldier did not pass out. The Winter Soldier was forbidden to pass out.)

The Winter Soldier could not have a Soulmate.

The Winter Soldier was not human.

The Winter Soldier was a weapon. (The Asset.)

The only time The Winter Soldier tried to look, they let agents hit The Winter Soldier for hours.

It took The Winter Soldier eight hours to pass out.

The Winter Soldier didn't try to look again.

They froze The Winter Soldier.

They took the Winter Soldier out again.

The target put up a fight.

The target managed to rip The Winter Soldier's suit's sleeve.

The Winter Soldier eliminated the target.

The Winter Soldier saw colors.

The Winter Soldier knew The Winter Soldier should not look.

The Winter Soldier looked.

When The Winter Soldier saw the mark, The Winter Soldier's heart stopped.

It was a target. The first, biggest circle was red, the second, a bit smaller, white, and the last one, smaller still, red again. In the middle, there was a white star on a dark blue background.

The Winter Soldier ran away.

The Winter Soldier wasn't found for six days.

The Winter Soldier was found on the seventh day.

The Winter Soldier was punished.

The Winter Soldier was wiped.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Bucky/The Winter Soldier's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	11. Pietro

When Pietro's Soul mark appeared, he was preparing to go into battle. (Not that he knew it appeared at that time; he was kind of busy.

The Avengers were here.

Tony Stark was here.

 _Finally!_

He couldn't find him though.

(He _wasn't_ lost!)

He ran for a while, through the forest, the battle sounds becoming louder and louder.

Then he saw a guy.

A guy in _purple._

In a _forest._

What the actual fuck!?

Stupid American.

He smirked and waited for an opening.

He could feel himself thrumming with energy.

He saw an opening.

He took it.

The guy went down more or less easily.

He was a bit stronger than Pietro thought he would be.

He slowed down just in front of him. The guy looked dumbstruck.

Stupid American.

"You didn't see that coming?"

Then he started running again.

The guy was good with his arrows. He almost managed to touch him one or two times. Almost.

After a while, though, he heard his sister in his head.

 _"_ _Pietro, come back. We have to run."_

And run he did.

He collected his sister, feeling a bit out of breath. But he continued running.

And when he shed his suit later on, in the safety of the bathroom, his sister on the other side, in the bedroom, he saw _it_.

He saw _it,_ and he knew that he was absolutely, utterly fucked.

Even the dirtiest of Sokovian curses couldn't express his feelings right now.

And that fucking black arrow on his wrist kept taunting him.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Pietro's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	12. Jane

When Jane's Soul mark appeared, her scientific brain went haywire.

She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that yes, Soulmates were scientifically possible.

Then she got one. Yes, yes, everyone gets one.

But she had always thought that she was just one of those extremely rare people who don't _have_ one, since she was in her thirties and totally not Soulmate material.

After having a mild panic attack in front of Darcy, who was trying to get her to breathe and only making things worse, Jane took the time to actually _look_ at it.

It was a hammer. A big beefy hammer with engravings on the pummel and a little cord at the end of said pummel. It even had engravings on the metal of the hammer.

It _looked_ heavy.

After examining it, she researched everything she could about said hammer. It did seem kind of familiar.

And what she found made her want to cry.

Thor's hammer.

As in the god. Thor the god of thunder and lightning.

Was this a fucking joke?

Was her Soulmate someone obsessed with mythology and specifically Thor? Did he/she have a tattoo of said hammer?

Oh god. (That pun made her frown.)

She was stuck with someone obsessed over a god that didn't exist.

Her life was just _great_.

It got even _greater_ when Darcy started teasing her about it.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Jane's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	13. Vision

When Vision was born, he was red.

Red _everywhere._

It's no wonder it took him a little while to realize there was something different.

He battled Ultron. He watched people die and his heart cried out for them, for their lives, lives that were lost and never to be found again.

He battled with his "teammates". With the people on the side of Life.

With _The Avengers._

He battled with his creators and he, they won.

He saw grief, he saw destruction, he saw pain.

All of that only a little while after he was born.

It took him a little while longer to realize that his wrist was a little less red than the rest of his body.

That it was more pink than red.

He made researches. On the Internet, everywhere.

His mind was working on overdrive.

After multiple websites and articles, he knew what the color meant.

He was only waiting for his Soulmate to catch on.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are confused about Vision's Soul mark or Soulmate, I will post a "chapter" called "Answers" to explain everything once I finish publishing every chapter.**


	14. Answers

**English is not my first language. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **The pairings are:**

 _Loki x Tony_

 _Thor x Jane_

 _Bruce x Natasha_

 _Steve x Bucky_

 _Clint x Pietro_

 _Wanda x Vision_

 ** _All of the Soul marks are on their right wrist._**

 **Explanations:**

\- Loki: His Soulmate is Tony. His Soul mark is basically Tony's arc reactor (after the events of Iron Man 2, during The Avengers 1). So it's simply a light blue glowing triangle on his wrist. Tony is very flashy, so the glowing is really intense.

\- Tony: His Soulmate is Loki. His Soul mark is something resembling Loki's magic. Since Loki's magic is mostly green, he has green lines that are intertwined on his wrist (and since Loki is a possessive asshole, they are very invasive and they form some kind of bracelet/cuff).

* * *

\- Thor: His Soulmate is Jane. His Soul mark is really just a galaxy. Because Jane is an astrophysicist, of course, and she's fascinated about every thing that is other-worldly (like, you know, Thor). Since Thor is not very well-versed into astrology, he doesn't know what it is (until Jane explains it to him later on, of course).

\- Jane: Her Soulmate is Thor. Her Soul mark is Thor's hammer (kind of obvious). It doesn't cover the entirety of her forearm, but it's a little bigger than the other usual Soul marks, because this is Thor the god of Thunder we're talking about. Her Soul mark is about half of her forearm.

* * *

\- Bruce: His Soulmate is Natasha. His Soul mark is a Black Widow. Yes, the spider, not the girl. It's average-sized, I guess. It's really just a black spider, nothing very interesting about it (unlike the girl behind it).

\- Natasha: Her Soulmate is Bruce. Her Soul mark is one of Hulk's hand. Hers is a bit like Tony's. It goes around her wrist, like a kind of bracelet. It's kind of like when someone puts their hand around your wrist, but smaller and green. It's detailed, so it looks like an actual hand, just Hulkish.

* * *

\- Steve: His Soulmate is Bucky. His Soul mark is Bucky's red star on his metal arm. Yes, I know that his Soul mark is kind of VERY LATE, but Life is a bitch and the whole Soulmates thing in this story is all over the place, not definitive and different for everyone. He gets it after the first Avengers, but before "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". Yes, it broke my heart writing both of their Soul marks, especially since Steve doesn't have a clue what it even _means_ when he gets his. (Knowing that he'll find everything out later is heartbreaking. I wonder why I did that to myself.)

\- Bucky: His Soulmate is Steve. His Soul mark is the design on Steve's shield. He gets his Soul mark wayyyy before Steve. Like he gets it when Steve is still encased in ice and Bucky's murdering people left and right (because of HYDRA, I know). I broke my heart even more when I wrote his part.

(I ship those two way too hard.)

* * *

\- Clint: His Soulmate is Pietro. His Soul mark is a flash of lightning (you know like the mark on The Flash's costume, but in REALLY SHINY silver. (Because of the name Quicksilver, duh.) When Clint moves his wrist, it kind of moves in the direction he moves it (because this is Pietro we're talking about, and he's just one big piece of pure energy). So if he tilts his wrist to the right, it follows his movement. It's a great mark for Clint, since he likes shiny things. ;)

\- Pietro: His Soulmate is Clint. His Soul mark is an arrow. Yes, I went for the obvious choice because arrows are a big part of Clint's character. He's like a god with his bow and his arrows. He practically always has them. So yes, an arrow. It's black because of his usual outfit. I think it's funny Pietro got his mark _just before_ he met Clint and he realized right after the fight that he was oh so screwed.

* * *

\- Wanda: Her Soulmate is Vision. Her Soul mark is the Mind stone in Vision's forehead. Because a golden cape would've been awkward, a human butler (Jarvis) too and science thingies too. And the Mind Stone is a big part of who he is. Wanda gets her Soul mark after deciding to go to HYDRA for her (their) revenge on Tony Stark (while still thinking that HYDRA is S.H.I.E.L.D). Her decision kind of made it possible for her Soulmate and her Soul mark to appear. Without this decision, she never would've had a Soulmate. (Because Vision never would've been born. She kind of _created_ her Soulmate, which is very weird.)

\- Vision: His Soulmate is Wanda. His Soul mark is just a pink area around his wrist that is lighter than his usual red (kind of like Wanda's powers; they're pinkish). His situation is unusual, because he was born in unusual conditions and since his skin is red and he's kind of not human, his Soul mark has just been there since the beginning, but it took him a while to realize it.

 _Fin._


End file.
